El calor de tu cuerpo
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Pero me gusta despertar con el calor de tu cuerpo.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Esta vez solo quise escribir una escena típica de un manga shoujo, aunque no estpy muy convencida del final, aún así, cumplí con mi objetivo para esta historia.

.

.

.

.

 **El calor de tu cuerpo**

Ren y Kyoko habían ido a grabar a Kyoto, relativamente cerca del lugar dónde se conocieron. Ren no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, le contaría todo.

-Mogami-san-

-¿Sí, Tsuruga-san?-

-Después del rodaje de hoy, ¿podrías prestarme un poco de tu tiempo?-

-Claro, pero ¿por qué?-

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo-

Cuando las grabaciones terminaron…

-Mogami-san, ¿me acompañas?-

-Claro, ¿iremos en auto?-

-Sí-

-¿Está muy lejos lo que quiere mostrarme?-

-Solo un poco, pero es lo mejor si queremos volver antes de que anochezca-

-De acuerdo-

El viaje en auto duró tan solo unos 10 minutos.

-Ya llegamos-

-Pero esto es un bosque-

-Lo que quiero mostrarte está dentro del bosque-

-Ya veo-

Ren guió a Kyoko a través de los árboles y después de andar otros 10 minutos, encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar Mogami-san?-

-Este lugar es…pero… ¿cómo es que usted?…-

-La única manera en la que yo conocería este lugar sería porque en realidad yo soy Corn-

-Usted…es Corn-

-Sí-

Kyoko bajó la mirada.

Ren se preocupó por su reacción. Tenía que contarle todo.

-Mira, el reino de las hamburguesas sigue aquí-

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Kyoko.

-Perdóname, pero tengo mucho que contarte-

Ella lo miró. Estaba llorando. Se veía triste pero furiosa a la vez.

-¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?! ¡¿Te burlabas de mí?! ¡¿Te pareció divertido?! Claro, todo lo que te he contado de Corn…y tú solo callabas… y lo de Guam… ¿por qué seguiste mintiendo?-

Kyoko en verdad estaba furiosa, jamás se habría imaginado gritarle de esa manera a su sempai.

-Kyoko-chan espera, deja que te cuente el resto de la historia-

-¡No me llames Kyoko-chan!-

-Pero…-

Kyoko comenzó a retroceder.

-Kyoko, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Espera!-

Ella se introdujo en el bosque, corriendo y llorando sin rumbo fijo. Solo quería alejarse de él.

-¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Otra vez fui engañada-

Ren mientras tanto estaba desesperado, la intentó seguir pero iba tan rápido que la perdió de vista y para colmo, comenzaba a anochecer y también parecía que pronto empezaría a llover. Si no la encontraba ahora, no quería ni pensar en que podía pasar.

Kyoko siguió corriendo y después de un rato, sintió cómo comenzaba a llover a cántaros y la noche cayó también sobre ella. Por esa razón se detuvo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba.

-Me he perdido y no veo nada, no sé dónde estoy ni dónde está la salida, ¿qué haré?-

Ren seguía buscándola y llamándola, pero la lluvia hacía que no pudiera ver bien su camino y parecía que no iba a cesar pronto.

Se detuvo un momento para intentar pensar claramente qué podría hacer cuando escuchó un débil sollozo cerca de él.

-¿Kyoko?-preguntó a la nada.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Ella estaba ahí, no podía verla, pero la escuchaba.

-¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte, sigue hablando para que pueda encontrarte-

-Aquí estoy-

Ren escuchó de dónde provenía su voz y caminó hacia allí. La encontró hecha un ovillo en el suelo, totalmente sucia y mojada, parecía que se había caído varias veces.

-Kyoko, al fin te encuentro-

-Tsuruga-san…yo…-

Ren se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerzas.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, estaba preocupado-

-Lo siento…Corn…-

Ella comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento, siento todo lo que dije-

-Shhhhh, tranquila, era normal que estuvieras enojada-

-Perdón-

-El que debe pedir perdón soy yo Kyoko, pero ahora ¿qué te parece si salimos de aquí?-

-Está bien-

-Dejé mi celular en el auto-

-Yo también-

-¿Sabes en dónde estamos?-

-No tengo idea, pero Yashiro-san debe estar preocupado-

-No lo creo, él sabe que estás conmigo, así que él no nos buscará hasta el amanecer-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que buscar dónde refugiarnos, no parece que vaya a dejar de llover pronto-

-Está bien-

Ren tomó la mano de Kyoko y la llevó consigo.

-Kyoko tus manos están heladas, ¿tienes frío?-

-No mucho-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Oh mira, veo algo por ahí, vamos a ver-

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña cabaña.

-¿Será de alguien o estará abandonada?-

-No veo a nadie, pero de todas formas vamos a ver, mira está abierto-

Una vez adentro…

-Está oscuro aquí-

-Espera…-

Ren encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz.

-Tal parece que si es de alguien la cabaña, pero como no hay nadie la tomaremos prestada por esta noche-

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, si alguien viene le explicaremos lo ocurrido y además, no haremos nada malo-

-Ok…-

-Prenderé la chimenea-

Una vez que Ren la encendió, se acercó a Kyoko.

-Kyoko estás pálida-

-No se preocupe-

Ren tocó a Kyoko en el brazo.

-Estás helada, debe ser por tu ropa mojada-

-Tú igual lo estás-

-No tanto como tú. Estuvimos bajo la lluvia como por lo menos una hora. Espera aquí, buscaré una manta-

Ren buscó un rato hasta que la encontró.

-Kyoko, no quiero que mal pienses sobre esto, pero…-

-¿Sí?-

-Tienes que quitarte tu ropa-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada o si no te enfermarás-

-Pero…-

-Puedes quedarte en ropa interior, además no miraré cuando te la quites, ponte la manta y ponte cerca de la chimenea-

-Pero…yo…-

-Kyoko, házlo-

-¿No mirarás?-

-No-

-Ok, lo haré-

Ren le dio la espalda para que se desvistiera.

-Ya estoy lista-

Cuando Ren volteó a verla, efectivamente ella estaba cubierta por la manta, cerca de la chimenea y su ropa estaba colgada en el otro extremo de la cabaña.

-Bien, me acercaré también un poco al fuego-

Era obvio que ambos estaban avergonzados, ninguno decía nada, pero un rato después fue Kyoko quien habló.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿No tiene frío?-

-No-

-Yo creo que sí-

-No te preocupes-

-Usted también está mojado-

-No importa-

-Sí importa-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me desnude y me acueste contigo?-

-Precisamente-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo así entrarás en calor-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Yo tampoco miraré-

-De acuerdo, cierra los ojos-

Kyoko obedeció y Ren se desvistió casi por completo. Posteriormente, se acostó junto a Kyoko, aunque dándole la espalda.

-Listo Kyoko-

-Así entrarás en calor-

-Gracias por ser tan considerada conmigo-

-Todo lo contrario, gracias a ti-

Ren no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Kyoko lo había empezado a tutear.

A pesar de los nervios que sentían por estar así, el cansancio los venció y se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

La cercanía del otro era lo que ambos necesitaban.

Unas cuantas horas después, Kyoko despertó, pero al sentir la cálida almohada que tenía no quiso levantarse. Esperen… ¿cálida almohada? ¿No se había quedado dormida en una cabaña, solo tapada con una manta, al lado de…Tsuruga…Ren…? Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, abrió los ojos de repente y lo que vio la hizo ponerse colorada.

Ren la tenía abrazada de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y ella también lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y su cabeza estaba apoyada en ese pecho tan bien formado que la hacía soñar con… ok Kyoko, concéntrate…

-¿Cómo demonios acabamos así? Esperen…mis piernas sienten algo… ¿son sus piernas? ¿por qué nuestras piernas están cruzadas entre sí? Él está desnudo, no sé qué tanto, pero lo está. No podré sacarme esto de la cabeza fácilmente-

Kyoko intentó zafarse de su abrazo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, lo único que logró fue despertarlo.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-Buenos días-le dijo todo casual.

-Buenos…días…-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Supongo que bien ¿y tú?-

-Mejor que bien-

-¿En serio? Pero si estamos en una cabaña común y corriente-

-Lo sé, pero estoy más que bien por haber despertado junto a ti y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo-

-…..-

-¿Kyoko?-

-Eres un playboy-le dijo sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Historia recomendada: "Una broma de Dios".


End file.
